Mas que un sueño
by bebehuddy
Summary: Nochebuena había pasado. Como cada año, ella estaba con su familia, pero en mente y alma quería estar en otro lado. No es que no disfrutara estar con Julia, su perfecto marido con sus 3 perfectos hijos, y acompañados de su perfecta madre Arlene, que cada 5 minutos le recordaban que ella estaba sola, que ella, no tenía esposo ni hijos... One-Shoot Huddy


Nochebuena había pasado. Como cada año, ella estaba con su familia, pero en mente y alma quería estar en otro lado. No es que no disfrutara estar con Julia, su perfecto marido con sus 3 perfectos hijos, y acompañados de su perfecta madre Arlene, que cada 5 minutos le recordaban que ella estaba sola, que ella, no tenía esposo ni hijos.

Pero si dolía, aunque estuviera acostumbrada a las bromas, a los comentarios de quedarse soltera forever; no quiso quedarse a dormir, a pesar que Arlene le insistió; prefería manejar en esas horas de la madrugada, a vivir de vuelta todo de nuevo. Lo gracioso era que la familia Cuddy no festejaba la Navidad antes, pero bueno, quien los culparía? Esas tradiciones no judías eran lindas y bueno, ella era de la familia.

Llegó, como pudo dejo las bolsas de regalos en el living, y la comida en sus refractarios en el refrigerador, le caería bien al día siguiente para no preparar comida; y así, vestida como estaba, se tumbó a la cama, solo se quitó los zapatos. Se durmió de inmediato.

Y soñaba. Soñaba con el gran pino, muchos regalos, con sus hijos al lado, eran tres: 2 niñas y un niño, y su padre, se acercaba a todos para darles un abrazo…por Dios santo¡ su marido en el sueño es House¡ estaba ahí, acurrucada en su cama, con sus sueños casi a flor de piel….

Cuddy¡ Cuddy¡ despierta mujer….

Mmm ten tu regalo Greg…

Eh? Estás soñando conmigo? Cuddy…..

Y abría los ojos. Y sentado, ahí, al lado de ella como una visión increíble, estaba House. Metido en su casa, en su cuarto, en su cama¡

Que haces aquí? House demonios¡ como entraste a mi casa?

House la miraba como bicho raro…. – que estabas soñando jefa? – con el brazo la empujó para acostarse a su lado…

Hazte para allá¡ tengo frío jefa, dame de tus colchas¡

House, que estás haciendo? – pero no lo evitaba, lo tenía al lado de ella, pegados…

Cuddy, no contestas tu celular, y me preocupé¡ y bueno tenía que preguntarte sobre mi paciente…

Qué pasa? Cual paciente? Pensé que no tenías uno ayer que nos despedimos…

Bueno, eso al rato lo platicamos…es que … iba pasando por aquí y vi tu auto, te marqué, no contestabas, toqué, no abrías…que querías? Tuve que forzar la puerta porque tampoco estaba el repuesto donde siempre lo dejo..

Donde siempre lo dejas? House, es mí casa¡

Qué soñabas Cuddy?

Con ..con…el hospital..

Ajá¡ y que mas? – le ponía el brazo, abrazándola suavemente…

House…sal de mi cama…

Cuál es el problema? Yo me siento bien, y creo que tu estás a gusto..

Cuddy se levantó. No le gustaba como se sentía, no entendía nada. Casi apostaría que seguía soñando. Seguro esa eso…se fue al baño….se echó agua, no, no era un sueño…

Se alistó lo mejor que pudo, aun tenía la ropa puesta…salió al cuarto de vuelta.

No es agradable estar en tu casa, y ver un extraño al lado

No soy extraño, soy yo, Cuddy – estaba recargado pero seguía en la cama

Qué hora es?

Son las…. 4 30 de la tarde nena…

No puede ser¡ dormí demasiado…

Y no has comido nada…invítame de tus sobras…ya revisé el refri ..

Vamos intruso.. – ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, en silencio calentaban la comida, se sentaron en la mesita y compartieron los alimentos.. – House no sabía como mostrarse serio sin verse vulnerable…

Y…como estuvo tu cena familiar?

Bien House, todo bien…tú que hiciste?

Ya sabes¡ fiesta tras fiesta¡ miles de amigas¡

Lo sé…tus putas…-con un sonido triste

No..no Cuddy…anoche yo…preferí estar en mi departamento…esperaba que…tal vez….olvídalo

Que House?

Nada, nada ..anda come…que tienes que alimentar ese gran trasero….- siguieron comiendo…al terminar, se dirigieron al sofá de la sala…

Bueno, veamos que tienes en tu pobre sistema de cable…

Quieres ver una película conmigo?

Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero si lo prefieres…

House…eres mi amigo, siempre puedes estar aquí si lo necesitas…

Anoche…esperaba que me llamaras, que llegarás, pensé que podíamos cenar juntos…- se abría un poco House…

Y Wilson?

Ooo Wilson se fue de último momento con la nueva familia de su primer esposa, como el financia casi todo jajaja – ambos rieron de la inocencia de su amigo…

Yo…también me acordé de ti…hubieras ido conmigo..- decía tímidamente Cuddy

Nooo¡ imagínate con tu familia¡

Pero..bueno….estás aquí…podemos festejar ambos días hoy…

Eres judía mujer…y yo ateo…

Bueno, combinemos ambas cosas, y hagamos nuestro propio festejo decembrino..- iba por unas copas y una botella de vino…

No hay algo mas fuerte? – Cuddy le levantaba las cejas - ok,ok eso esta bien para comenzar…

House servía la bebida …estaban ahí sentados uno al lado de otro, sin poner atención a la tv….

House….deseo que seas feliz..

Porque Cuddy?

Porque te lo mereces…. Eres un buen amigo… y no puedo decir feliz navidad porque te burlarás de mi traición judía…

Ok…bueno, entonces, feliz vida para ti Cuddy, -chocaron las copas, bebieron un poco…..al mismo tiempo, las dejaron en la mesa pequeña frente a ellos, no apartaba sus miradas del otro…

Cuddy, solo por hoy, podemos…olvidar todas nuestras peleas de siempre?

Yo no estoy molesta contigo House..nuestras discusiones le dan vida a mi rutina…

Quiero decir….podemos.. solo … estar acá ..como ..como si…

Fueramos familia?

Si

Eso estaba soñando House…eras …bueno..yo…

Vale. No te preocupes, no me burlaré ni nada… yo también he soñado lo mismo…

Entonces…quieres decir?

House no la dejaba terminar…la besó…un beso tierno pero fuerte, invasivo, que no dejaba dudas de sus sentimientos… abrazándose entre sí ..separaron sus bocas…

House…

Cuddy…no pienses…solo déjate llevar.. hoy.. tú y yo…pasemos este fin de semana.. navideño juntos te parece? No se que decirte, ni quiero prometerte nada que, si fallo, te haga daño…pero si puedo decirte, que quiero estar aquí, contigo, ahora…

Yo también House…

Volvieron a besarse…y sin dejar de sentir la pasión que los une…se recargaron en el sofá,House estiró el brazo, ella se inclinó en él…como si fuera algo de siempre, algo de todos los días…estaban compartiendo esa tarde, ese día…esa noche¡

* * *

_Felices Fiestas¡ ufff siempre pienso que dejaré de lado esta fantasía Huddiana… pero ya no lucha contra ella, tal vez, algún día, simplemente no lea ni quiera escribir fics…pero por ahora, aquí va este pequeño relato navideño, dedicado a todos los lectores en español que amamos el huddy ¡_


End file.
